A Feudal Era Adventure
by ThEpOwErOfYoUtH
Summary: The Tantei are sent to get the shards of the sacred jewel. Easy right? Wrong. When old emenies return, and new ones are made, the slimple mission becomes a fight for their lives. YYHIY Xover On hold
1. Chapter 1

OK. I have a new story here! Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover! With…… Drum roll please… INUYASHA! Remember, every 50 reviews, you get a bonus chapter. Bonuses will not affect the story line, but it might give you a little information on relationships, or it could be really funny, or a lot of action. It is my choice. So… ON TO THE CHAPTER! WIAT! First I must say that Hirina, Kemiko, and Mika are in this story. It will not affect the progress, or story line of American Kids.

Warning: Language, Content, and random points of insanity.

_A Feudal Era Adventure!_

Chapter 1

Mika glared at the pile of stairs she and her two friends had to walk up. She didn't know why Koenma had chosen those three to get the shards, but she knew that she didn't like it, or the vibe she was getting from the place.

_**Flashback**_

_Koenma was pacing on his desk, waiting for Botan and George (was that his name?) to return with more information on the next mission he had for the Reikai Tantei. If his suspicions were correct, then the whole Ningenkai was in peril has he paced! _

_Botan ran into the room, looking frantic, "KOENMA-SAMA! You were right! It's true! A portal has been spotted. And I can sense about three of them now."_

"_WHAT! THREE!"_

_Botan nodded. George, the ogre, came scrambling in the room, carrying books, and videos. Koenma grabbed them from him and looked it over, his eyes widening with each word._

"_BOTAN! Get me Mika, Hirina, and Kemiko!"_

_Botan looked at him warily, "Why those three sir?"_

"_Because this is one thing I know they can't mess up on!"_

_Botan nodded and summoned her oar at once, flying away. Koenma sat in his chair with a heavy sigh. "I can only HOPE that they don't mess this up."_

_----------_

_Koenma looked up, seeing Botan arrive with the three girls he needed to see._

"_Good you're here. Now, I don't want you asking any questions. I just need you to get something for me. I want you three to go to Higurashi shrine. Once there, you feel a strong, pure aura around a certain part of the house. I want you to go in that room, and take the source of it. It will be three jewel fragments. I will explain when you get back. Should you get into any trouble, fight it off if you have too. DO you understand?"_

_The three girls nodded. They looked at Botan so she could open a portal for them. Botan opened one, with a nod to the three girls. They made their way to the swirling black vortex they called a portal._

"_WAIT!" Koenma called, startling the dumbest of the group, Kemiko, causing her to fall into the portal, bringing the other two with her, "DON'T MESS THIS UP!" He yelled to the portal, before it closed, silencing the girls screams._

_Koenma looked at the empty floor for a second before he slumped into his chair, ungracefully, with another heavy sigh._

"_We're screwed aren't we?" Koenma asked Botan._

"_I think you should've sent Kurama or Hiei." _

_**End Flashback**_

So… here they are… at the bottom of all the fricken stairs. Mika glared again, and then she sighed.

"Well, we'd better get going." She said.

"Wait." Kemiko said, staring up at the shrine, looking serious for the first time. "I don't know if you sense, or smell it, but there is a demon there."

Hirina nodded, confirming what Kemiko had just said, "Yeah, half dog demon… half human."

"A hanyou?" Mika smirked, "Well, mask you're energy and scent. I also sense a miko there."

"A miko? I thought they were all extinct." Hirina muttered thoughtfully.

"Well, no time to dwell on it." Kemiko stated, as she masked her energy, and concealed her scent. Mika and Hirina nodded, following her example, before making their way up the steps.

**With Kagome and family**

Kagome sighed again as she watched Inuyasha play with her cat, Bouyo, and get scratched… again.

"OK Inuyasha… quit staling. Tell me why you're here." Kagome ordered, know the answer.

"I want you to come back." Inuyasha said with a shrug, "There are more jewel shards to find you know."

Kagome sighed. All he cared about were those stupid shards. Well… it was her fault after all. "Inuyasha, I already told you, I have a test tomorrow. I'll come back right after that. So if you don't mind, I have to go study." Kagome got up from the table, but froze. Inuyasha did too.

'_The jewel shards… they're… moving?' _She thought. Then Inuyasha growled, "Someone's upstairs." He ran up there, Kagome at his heels, at record time.

When they opened the door, they spotted two girls, holding the bottle of jewel fragments was a blonde haired girl. That blonde haired girl also had brown highlights, with a tinge of red. She had green/blue eyes, and was about 4" 10'. The second girl was taller, about 5" 2'. She had shoulder length dark brown hair with blood red highlights and dark brown eyes.

They looked to each other and then their energy spiked for a second, but long enough for Inuyasha to notice that they were demons.

"Kagome, get back, they're demons." He growled at the taller girl in particular. Inuyasha didn't really like cat demons.

The taller girl responded immediately, when her eyes turned gold, she grew small cat like fangs, and hissed at them. The shorter girl, who didn't seem to like anybody picking on her friend, responded too. Her eyes turned turquoise with gold lining, and grew sharp fangs, and growled dangerously.

They both turned and jumped on the window sill, fitting on it together perfectly.

"Thanks for the shards." The short one said.

"Oh no, you don't!" Inuyasha yelled, before tackling them. Collective gasp were heard as the three went sailing to the ground below, where the third girl was waiting. Kagome had taken off down stairs, in her shoes and had her book bag, just in time to see them fall and the case with the jewel shards go flying. Kagome ran to it and grabbed it. The third girl however, was in front of her in the blink of an eye, growling in warning.

Kagome took a step back in fear. She had to bows, no arrows, no nothing! "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha disregarded the two girls he had just tackled and attacked the third one, taking her by surprise.

----------

Hirina growled in frustration. That fucking hanyou was being to… frustrating! She ran to him and punched him before he could run, disregarding the Miko, who was screaming the hanyou's name. Kemiko was running at the Miko, ready to strike, but Inuyasha had kicked her away. Kagome took that time to run into the well house, waiting to get Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha grabbed Mika by the hair, and threw her into her two companions, before running to the well house, in which Kagome was hiding.

Mika groaned. She got up quickly and ran to the well house, Kemiko and Hirina behind her. They saw Inuyasha take Kagome on his back and then jump into the well. All three girls ran to the well, their faces full of horror when they saw them both disappear in a blue-ish light.

Now, a look of fear crossed their faces.

"We're dead aren't we…?" Kemiko asked.

"Yep."

----------

Koenma paced on his desk, waiting for the three girls to return from their mission. The rest of the Tantei, meaning Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuichi Minamino, other wise known as Youko Kurama, or just Kurama, and Hiei, were in the room, waiting in silence, wondering what got the demi god so worked up.

Soon, Koenma's door opened and the three, pale faced girls came in. Koenma already knew, by the look on their faces that…

"HOW COULD YOU MESS THAT UP!"

They cringed but Hirina was the first to snap. "WELL IF THEY HADN'T DISAPPEARED INTO A FUCKING WELL, THEN WE MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY GOTTEN THE GOD DAMN SHARDS!"

"They… disappeared?" Koenma thought for a second. "So that must be the portal…" He noticed the confused faces of his Tantei.

"Koenma-sama, what do you mean?" Kurama asked politely, his kitsune nature making him every curious.

"Yes… your next mission. It seems as if the Shikon no Tama has been broken."

"What!" Kurama and Hiei yelled, shock and anger evident in their eyes.

"The Shikon Jewel is over 500 years old. Why is it here? Let alone broken?" Hiei asked, suddenly interested in this new mission.

"I don't know how. Part of your mission is to figure that out. Also, you must collect each jewel shard. All I know is that a mysterious priestess arrived shortly before it was broken. I feel that she is responsible, but that is undecided as of yet."

"Ok, so all we have to do is go find these shard thingies right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, and figure out how they were broken."

"Fine, piece of cake."

"But, you do not know of the power these shards possess." Koenma stated.

"Then tell us." Kuwabara said.

"Just one shard of the sacred jewel can increase a demon, or humans power 10 folds." Yusuke and Kuwabara whistled. "Also, when used for bad, the shard is tainted and impure, but when used for good, the shard is pure. If not, then a Miko will have to purify them."

"There was a Miko where we were." Kemiko said.

"Are you sure?" Koenma asked, shocked at the news.

"Yeah, she was with that half demon… Inuyasha was his name."

Koenma frowned. "Inuyasha died over 500 years ago… wait… That's it! The well is a portal to the past! That girl must have been the reason for his release, and the breaking of the jewel shards! I knew there was something suspicious about her. Her family would say she was sick, and in those days of her 'sickness' her life forced would disappear completely! It all fits."

They all stared at him.

"This might be one of your hardest missions yet…"

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Because… you're going into the past."

"WHAT!"

"You're going to go into that portal. You are going to get those jewel shards, by any means necessary. Kill who you have to kill, just get them all."

"So why is it harder?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let me say this in easy terms for your minute brain to understand." Hiei snapped. "When a demon has shards of the sacred jewel, some of them can make Toguro look like a puppy, and Sensui look like a wolf that lost its claws and fangs."

Hirina glared at him for that wolf remark. Kuwabara paled slightly. "And how long will this mission take?"

"As long as it takes." Koenma said with a frown. He plopped into his chair and rubbed his temple. His pacifier bobbled as he spoke. "It could take days, months, even years." He looked at Yusuke's enraged face. "Yes Yusuke… I know… I will talk to Keiko personally. I know the Reikai Tantei was supposed to be no more, but this can change history as we know it. Demons might get to strong before the worlds get separated, and could kill the entire human race."

"Hn. I don't give a damn about the ningens." Hiei scoffed before leaving. Kurama and Kemiko watched him go.

"I guess that's his way of saying he's going. Am I correct?" Kemiko asked Kurama with a smile.

"I believe you are."

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us, Koenma?" Mika asked. Koenma shook his head.

"Not right now. Just be careful out there. Jewel fragments can bring out the worst in everybody. I hope you can forgive me for bringing you back together like this on such short notice."

"I'm fine with it!" Yusuke grinned. "I know I didn't want to work for pacifier breath again," Koenma twitched, "But I just can't help but miss my best buds here!"

Kurama chuckled, "You never change, Yusuke."

"Damn straight!"

"So Koenma, guess what?" Kemiko asked.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Chicken butt."

Everyone face faulted.

"You are such an idiot!" Hirina yelled.

Kemiko simply grinned.

----------

Yusuke frowned at the stairs he had to walk up. It wasn't because there were too many, but it was because it was the reason that he was… single.

_**Flashback**_

_Yusuke was walking home, after a day at the arcade to calm his nerves. Koenma said that he would talk to Keiko about the mission, and left right after the briefing to do so. Yusuke was nervous has to what her response would be._

_When Yusuke got in the house, he called out to his fiancée, but got no response. He walked to the room that he shard with her, and saw the last thing he wanted to see._

_Keiko was crying, while packing her things into two black suitcases. When she saw Yusuke's hurt, confused and shocked face, she simply shook her head, not want to make eye contact. Yusuke stood in stunned silence, has she finished packing her things, and snapped the suit cases shut._

"_Keiko, I-."_

"_No…" She forced out in a shaky voice. "No… No more Yusuke… I can't take it." Keiko cried harder as she pulled at the ring on her finger, and threw it at him, making sure he caught it. "I'm sorry Yusuke… I just…" She picked up he suit cases and started out the door, "I just can't keep waiting. I have a life… I've wasted too much of it waiting for you. I'm sorry."_

_With that, Keiko walked out of the house, and out of Yusuke's life. _

_**End Flashback**_

Yusuke sighed. He was hurting inside. He loved Keiko, but he lost her.

Everyone else knew of Keiko leaving him. They only had three days to prepare, and he was in depression for all three days. Kuwabara would try to cheer him up with games at the arcade, but that wouldn't work. Hiei didn't try to help at all. That was because he wasn't good with those ningen emotions. Kurama, Hirina, Mika and Kemiko would give him advice.

Yusuke thanked his friends for all that they did for him, but cherished Kemiko's help the most. Kemiko was the more carefree person in their group. She is said to be the rival in stupidity with Kuwabara. But when things are serious, she has some of the best advice you can ask for.

_**Flashback**_

_Kemiko looked at the crying Yusuke. He was a wreck ever since Keiko walked out on him. He sat there, in her apartment, swirling the ring he had given Keiko in his fingers. Kemiko sighed and walked over to him._

"_Yusuke…" no response, "Yusuke!" still, silence, "YUSUKE! WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Yusuke looked up, tears in his eyes. Kemiko got on her knees in front of him and rested her hands on his knees. "I know you loved Keiko, we all cared for her too, and we still do, but you have to move on. I know it may seem harsh to say this, but if she couldn't accept the fact that this is your destiny, then maybe she wasn't the right girl for you."_

_Yusuke opened his mouth to protest but Kemiko beat him too it, "I know she's been with you all these years, standing by you. But now, she wants her life back, and you crying isn't gonna make it any better." She reached up and wiped some tears from his eyes, "Use her as an example, get you're life back too. Don't waste it sitting around. Like they say, there's no use crying over spilt milk… unless of course you were drinking that milk…" She added as an after thought. Yusuke chuckled at that. Kemiko blinked and looked at him._

"_Thank you, Kemiko, for everything."_

"_No problem." She said before wiping away the rest of his tears. She got up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Be strong, detective."_

_**End Flashback**_

They walked up the stairs, Hiei taking to the trees. When they got there, they saw an old man, sweeping. There was a woman there, talking to the old man, who they guessed was her father. They ignored them completely, walking to the well house.

"H- HEY! You... You can't just go the-." The lady was cut off as Hiei's sword was at her neck.

"We have no time for this. Shut up, or die." With that, Hiei disappeared, and she sunk to her knees, her father ran to her side.

Once in the well house, they stared at the well.

"Before you go guys," Botan started in her happy-go-lucky voice, "here are some communicators." She gave one to each of them, "It allows you to contact us, even when you're in the past. We'll keep you updated. BYE!" with that, she flew out, leaving the gang to stare at the well some more.

"Are you sure this is where they disappeared?" Kuwabara asked unsurely.

"Yes, we're sure." Hirina said.

"Ok… who's going first?"

No one moved. "UGH! Cowards. Fine, I'll go." Kemiko said. She jumped onto the side of the well. "Look out below!" She called for no apparent reason, and jumped into the well, automatically engulfed in the blue light, disappearing from view.

"Well, I take it the well worked…" Kurama muttered.

"Well, I ain't gonna standing here, let's go!" Hirina said, jumping into the well, Mika right after her.

"You can go. "Yusuke said to Kuwabara.

"No, you should."

"How about I go?" Kurama asked, and then jumped in, being transported into the past.

"Er…" Kuwabara never got to finish because Hiei had pushed him in. Hiei glared at Yusuke, who decided that it would be better if he just jumped in. Hiei Hn-ed, and jumped in after him.

----------

On the other side of the well, Kurama admired the surroundings. It was so pure here. No machines, cars, just natural nature. It was his kind of environment. Kurama wore black jean pants, and a white muscle shirt, with a black jeans jacket. The black might attract heat, but he didn't care. At times like this, he just wished he could let Youko free, and run wild, but he couldn't take that risk. He looked at Mika and knew she knew how he felt.

Mika took a deep breath. Everything was so clean here. She smiled. She wore a black thigh length skirt, and a black spaghetti strap shirt. Her black high heeled boots just made her even more of a Goth than normal.

Hirina just walked next to Kemiko, talking like sisters, even though they weren't related. Hirina had on a blood red skirt, with a black line going down the sides. Her black tank top had a blood red line down the sides. Her spike heeled back shoes shined red at some points.

Kemiko tight black pants with a very cute design. There was a part on the pants that made a trail, from the sides of her hips, to her inner leg at the knees, showing the skin in that area. (A/N: Ok, if you live in Milwaukee, go to Mayfair Mall, and the store, Viktor Viktoria (next to Boston store), and the pants should be there. They were cute pants.) She wore a white alter back, and white sneakers.

Yusuke walked along, next to Kuwabara, never actually this in tuned with nature. He wore some black-grey pants, a white muscle shirt, and red sweater. He would kick a pebble every now and then. Kuwabara wore blue jeans, and a red shirt. Hiei wore his normal attire, black cloak, black pants, blue tank top, white scarf, and his white bandana.

Hiei stopped suddenly, staring ahead. He closed his eyes, and a glow emitted from under his head band.

"Hiei? Do you sense something?" Kurama asked.

"I sense a hanyou, a Kitsune, a fire neko, and four humans… if you count the entire village then…"

"Do you sense any strange energy from one of the humans?" Kemiko asked.

"Yes. One has a lot of spiritual power, most likely a monk, and one who is in fact a Miko, but old, and then, a young one."

"I knew it!"

"Let's go get those shards!" Yusuke cheered.

----------

Inuyasha sat with Kagome. He had forbidden her, not like she would have disagreed, to go back to her time. He knew she would have to go back sooner or later, but he chose the later.

Inuyasha was on his feet in a second. _'NO… It's couldn't be…'_

"Kagome! Those demons that attacked us, they're here! And with recruits!"

"You're not serious! How could they get here!" Kagome asked in alarm. Sango and Miroku were at their sides in a second.

"We should lead them away from the village." Miroku suggested.

"Right, Kilala!" Sango called, running and jumping onto Kilala's back when she transformed, and took Miroku with her. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and he followed them, meeting up with the group of strangers in no time.

"What is your business here!" Miroku called out.

"Oh cut the chit chat! I have places to go and shards to find!" Yusuke yelled, running forward to fight, but was blocked by Inuyasha. "Oh it's on dog boy!"

That got Inuyasha going, staring an all out war between those two. Sango threw her boomerang, "HIRAIKOTSU!" She yelled, as it sailed through the air, causing the rest of the Tantei to jump out of the way. Hiei decided that this girl was a nuisance has he ran around her in circles, confusing her, before striking. Sango barely got out of the way, getting grazed on the side.

"SANGO!" Miroku called, running to help her, but a thorny, green whip blocked him. Miroku wheeled around to glare at Kurama.

"You are my opponent." Kurama said. Miroku stared at him and got into a fighting stance, staff raised.

"Gladly."

Meanwhile, as Kuwabara watched the fights, he sensed a high amount of energy coming towards him. "Spirit Sword!" He called out, and batted away that energy, and it flew to the ground instead. When that pinkish light faded, he saw… an arrow? He looked around and saw Kagome's shocked face, and bow in her hands.

Kagome glared and notched another arrow. Kuwabara's eyes widened, _'I can't fight a girl!'_

Kagome fired, and Kuwabara resorted to batting them away.

With Kemiko, Mika, and Hirina, They just stood there and watched.

"Maybe we should make a treaty?" Kemiko suggested.

"Why?" Mika asked, watching Yusuke fight the hanyou.

"Because, we can use them."

Hirina perked up at that, "How?"

"Make them think we're on their side, we'll join them, and then, when we have all the jewels, if they won't give it to use, we'll take it by force." Kemiko smirked.

"Wow, Kitty has good ideas." Hirina muttered.

"Oh shut up."

"So when should we tell them about this 'treaty'?" Mika asked, staring at the way Yusuke kicked Inuyasha's butt.

"Eh… Maybe later."

All three girls laughed.

----------

Yusuke punched Inuyasha in the jaw, sending him flying. Inuyasha flipped in mid air, and struck, bringing Tetsusaiga down on him. Yusuke jumped back and was about to attack again but Inuyasha beat him to it by swinging the Tetsusaiga horizontally. Yusuke flipped backwards, but wasn't fast enough as Inuyasha's sword slashed across his stomach, narrowly missing his skin.

"HEY! That was my favorite sweater!" Yusuke yelled as he punched Inuyasha square in the jaw. Inuyasha went flying at the force and landed hard on his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She frowned and went back to Kuwabara, running out of arrows. She thought of a plan and fired three in a row, only to scream in frustration as he blocked all three.

Sango and Hiei were in an all out war. Hiei was attacking relentlessly, and Sango could barely dodge. She was tired, and she lost a lot of blood. She was sweating and her vision went blurry, but she didn't give up. Kilala was helping her by distracting Hiei long enough for her to attack but it didn't help. She now had a painful thought: She was going to die.

Miroku and Kurama were going at it. Kurama was slashing half-heartedly at the monk, who blocked with the golden staff he had. Kurama was losing his patients with him and with a quick flick of the wrist; he had disarmed the monk, whose face was wide with shock.

Miroku glared. "I wanted to avoid this…" he muttered, unwrapping the prayer beads around his arm. Kurama watched, curious of what the monk was planning. "But I fear it is necessary."

He pulled off the prayer beads "INUYASHA! KAGOME! SANGO! MOVE!" He yelled. His friends didn't even have to be asked twice, as Kilala picked Sango up and flew off. They wouldn't have gotten very far, if Hiei wasn't interested in what the monk could possibly do. Inuyasha picked up Kagome in a flash and flitted to a safe area.

"WIND TUNNEL!"

A powerful gust of wind came directly at Kurama, sucking him towards the monk's hand, where the wind was coming from. Kurama gasped in shock but held his ground. After a couple of seconds, his feet started sliding toward it.

"KURAMA!"

He heard his teammates yell of shock and fear. Kurama jumped out of the way, making the monk turn to follow him. Mika couldn't stand it and ran to where the monk's staff was lying. "Kurama! Over here!" Kurama, and unfortunately, Inuyasha heard her. Kurama jumped in her direction, putting them both in the path for the wind tunnel, but when Miroku was facing that direction, she threw his staff at him, causing it to be sucked near the hole. At the same time she let it go, Inuyasha had tackled her.

Miroku's eyes widen in shock as he closed the wind tunnel and put the beads back on, and caught his staff. Hirina had retaliated quickly and kicked Inuyasha off of Mika, sending him crashing through many trees. Kemiko walked calmly over to them. Each team looked ready to strike.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and it powered up, a yellowish ki swirling around it.

"WINDSCAR!"

A strong amount of destructive energy flew towards them, destroying everything in its path. They saw a look of triumph pass over Inuyasha's face, but quickly disappeared when the attack stopped short. When it stopped, and the smoke cleared, they saw Kemiko, standing there with her hands up and her eyes glowing in a light blue color.

"You can't win Inuyasha… Just give us the shards… and we'll leave you and your friends alone."

"Never!" Kagome cried, shooting a sacred arrow at Kemiko. It shot right past her head and towards Hirina, who caught it between her fingers, and snapped it in half. During this whole ordeal, neither Kemiko nor Hirina blinked. Kagome's face was twisted into a look of shock and horror.

Kemiko walked forward, only to be stopped and growled at by Kilala. Kemiko looked at the fire neko and smiled. Kilala seemed to hesitate, and then changed back into her small form and jumped on Kemiko's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Kemiko giggled.

"What did you do to her!" Sango yelled, anger etched in her voice.

"Nothing… A neko can tell when a fellow neko is good or not. And it seems as if your little friend here trusts me." Kemiko responded. When Hirina walked up, Kilala tensed, and glared in her direction for a second before backing off with a growl.

"KAGOMEEE!" they heard a little voice and saw a light brown fuzz ball leap into Kagome's arms. Shippo, the red Kitsune, curled into a ball in her arms. Kurama's eyes widened a little at the sight of another Kitsune but masked his emotions with a normal, calm, look.

"Shippo! You should have stayed with Kaede!" Kagome scolded. "These demons are trying to get the jewel!"

"For your information, little miss prissy," Hirina snapped, "We are trying to get the jewel _shards,_ big difference."

Before Kagome could retort, Mika interrupted, "We have a proposal." She said, glaring at her enemies, daring them to interrupt her. When she saw that they wouldn't, see continued "We will help you, and join your group, to find the jewel shards."

"What's the catch?" Miroku asked.

"We get to keep the shards when we get them."

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled. "You will never get them!"

"Fine." That response startled everyone, "We won't keep them, but please allow us to join your group." Mika looked at them, waiting for an answer.

The Inu-group looked at each other, all in doubt. "I say we give them a chance." Miroku muttered.

"WHAT! Are you crazy monk!" The dog demon yelled.

"Might I add that you will need a healer for those wounds on the Taijiya? (Is that right?)" Mika smiled, gesturing toward Kemiko and Hirina, who waved back. They all looked at Sango, and it was true, she was in bad condition.

"Well… what do we do?" Kagome asked.

"We need help for Sango and what if we're attacked? She might get killed." Miroku argued. Kilala had left Kemiko's shoulder and was at Sango's side.

"What if THEY attack us?" The arrogant Inu-hanyou argued.

"We have no choice Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"But-!"

"Sit!"

_**SLAM!**_

"What was that for!"

Kagome ignored him completely and turned to them. "We accept."

"YAY!" Kemiko cheered, getting weird looks from her friends. "Err… heh…"

Hiei shook his head, "Baka koneko."

"I heard that!"

"So…?"

"Grrr…"

Yusuke grinned, "Can we eat now?"

They all face faulted.

----------

Well, I hate the ending but hey, it 1:45 a.m. and I'm going to Florida, today. I'm leaving the house at 4:30 – 5:00 a.m. so I'm just staying up and sleep on the plane. I wanted to get this out for you before I left so, Read, review, and pass it on! Advertise for me! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Sorry for the delay. Next chap on the way!

_A Feudal Era Adventure_

Chapter 2

They all walked in silence on their journey back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha kept a watchful eye on the new comers. Miroku kept a watchful eye on the _female_ new comers. Kagome watched over Sango.

"Good Lord…" Hirina muttered.

"What?" Mika asked.

"Hey, Miko lady!" Hirina called.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at the short girl.

"How long have you been coming here?"

"About two and a half years now, why?"

"I just want to know… what the fuck is wrong with you."

"What!"

"Why the hell are you in a skirt that short and you know there are demons here to fight? You just want people looking at your ass don't you?"

Kemiko, Mika, Yusuke, and Kuwabara busted out laughing. Kurama blinked, and Hiei was no where to be found.

"…!" Kagome's mouth hit the floor.

"Just saying" Hirina shrugged.

"Do you see what _you_ are wearing? You stinking' little hypocrite!"

"Fuck you slut!"

"Yo mamma, BITCH!"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Up yours."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock. He had never seen her use such language before. Of course he had seen her get mad but… this was… outrageous! Hirina grinned. She loved doing that to people… then she sweat dropped… just as much as Kemiko loved scaring her… She looked at Kemiko who had a smile on her face. When Kemiko noticed Hirina looking, she had an evil glint in her eye.

"OOOOO RIIIIINNNNAAAA!" she called.

"Oh hell…" Hirina mumbled before running behind Mika. "STAY AWAY!" Kemiko grinned. Before anything else could be said or done, a dust cloud came toward them at an alarming rate. Yusuke turned toward the cloud. Kuwabara watched it come with a blank expression.

"Oh great… just what we needed… that mangy wolf" Inuyasha mumbled. Hirina heard this and glared at him.

"KAGOME!" the cloud yelled.

"OH MY GOD! THAT CLOUD CAN TALK!" Mika yelled.

"Koga?" Kagome asked, slightly shocked, but not at the same time. Soon the cloud disappeared right in front of her and was replaced by a man that automatically took her hands.

"Kagome? Are you hurt? I sensed a lot of demons around… and I was worried." Koga said, his blue, pupil-less eyes stared deep into hers.

"No. I'm fine, but thank you for your concern… K-Koga!" Kagome saw Koga turn around in alarm and start to growl. Kagome looked at him.

Hirina cocked her head to the side. She smiled slightly. "Awww. Ain't he cute?"

"What was that, bastard!" Koga yelled.

"No no no. Not bastard, it's bitch."

"Why do you keep calling yourself a bitch?" Miroku asked.

"It's what I am… a female dog… but to be more specific, I am only a part of the dog family…" She grinned, "I always considered wolves to be higher than the regular dog."

Koga's growl stopped. All was quiet until the heard a sniff. All eyes turned to the source of the sniff: Kemiko. She sniffed again, as her eyes got watery. All her friends looked at her, as well has everyone else. Soon, she was crying, giving everybody the biggest, most watery, kitty eyes ever.

"Why am I the only animal that's not a part of the doggy family! It's not fair! IT'S NOT, IT'S NOT, IT'S NOT!" she pouted as everyone else face faulted.

"Hn… your an idiot."

Kemiko looked up at Hiei, who had just arrived, and was standing by a tree. She frowned, "Jerk…"

"We don't have time for this. We need to get the slayer to the village. We can't get the jewel shards without her." Hiei said, surprising everyone.

"Hey! The shrimp actually cares for someone!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei stared at him with half-mooned eyes. "No you baka! I mean it because the mutt, the wench, and the monk won't let us leave until she is healed. And I do NOT want to stay here very long. The sooner we the get the shards, the sooner we go home."

"I have to agree." Kurama added.

"Kagome… I do not trust these demons. Let us leave… I shall protect you." Koga said, still a little weary about the cute wolf he had just… wait… cute!

"It's ok Koga. I promise." Kagome replied, smiling softly.

"Ok Kagome. I trust your judgment." Koga grinned, "Later Kagome!" He called, before becoming that tornado shaped dust cloud once again, and took off.

"Now… if you don't mind… can we go…?" Mika asked.

"Feh."

----------

It was about mid-afternoon and Inuyasha was watching over Kagome and the others, while keeping an eye on the newbies. Sango was up and about; five minutes after Hirina had healed her. Inuyasha had made a big deal out of the fact that they could have just done that earlier.

"Hey, guys?" Mika said.

"What?" Yusuke asked, "And don't say chicken butt!"

"I wasn't. I was going to say that there is a hot spring around here… and uhh… well… I need a bath… and I was wondering… if we could go…"

"Why are you asking permission?" Hirina asked, standing up.

"Yeah, the time when women needed permission for everything is over! We are strong and independent!" Kemiko yelled, getting dramatic.

"Oh shut up."

"Hey!"

"AS I was saying, "Mika interrupted, glaring at her friends, "The girls could go first and you guys could go next…"

"Feh..."

"Great! It's settled then. Let's go girls!" Mika yelled promptly, standing up, Kemiko and Hirina by her side. "Are you two coming?" She asked sweetly to Sango and Kagome.

The girls in question looked at each other uneasily. Kagome sighed and stood up. Sango stood with her, picking up her Hiraikotsu and taking it with her. They followed the three girls to the hot springs that Mika said she saw. When they reached there, they saw a huge hot spring in the woods.

"Well… I'll test the water… uh… maybe I wont… heh…" Kemiko sweat dropped. She didn't like water… She sighed and pulled off her shirt, revealing a black bra, and a curvy upper body. "Would you please not stare…?" She snapped at the Miko and Slayer. "Humph." She turned her back on them to take of her pants and put them next to her shirt.

Hirina soon followed the suit, taking off her top and skirt and put them down neatly. Mika was next, doing the same thing as her friends. Mika sat on her clothes and pulled off her underwear, making sure to keep her privates concealed. She unlatched her bra and pressed her chest to her raised knees. Hirina followed Mika's example, sitting and waiting for their water tester.

"Turn around." Kemiko said.

"Why?" Hirina asked,

"I don't want you looking at my funny parts!"

"Oh…"

They all stopped looking. Kagome and Sango were already naked and waited for Kemiko to finish her evaluation of the water.

"Here I go." Kemiko announced, running forward and jumped into the water with a loud splash. The girls on land waited… and waited… and waited… but no Kemiko.

"Uhh… is she dead?" Mika asked.

"I think so…" Hirina replied.

"BOO!" Kemiko screamed as she popped up at the surface.

"AHHHHHH!" each girl screamed. Kemiko laughed at them.

"KAGOME!"

All the girls turned in shock at Inuyasha's cry. Their eyes widened in horror when Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara also showed up.

"…"

There was a long pause between both parties as the boys stared at the nakedness of the girls.

----------

Kurama sat down quietly, along with Hiei.

"Three… two…" Kurama counted, "one…"

"**_PERVERTS_**!"

_**SLAP**_

Hiei smirked. "They shouldn't have gone…"

"I agree"

----------

Sango and Kagome were furious. Mika and Hirina were too. Kemiko, however, was the lucky one and thought it would be better to laugh her ass off than comment.

"Oh shut up…" Hirina growled.

----------

Four very hurt boys made their way back to the camp, with lumps larger than their bodies. Kurama snickered at the sight of them, while Hiei smirked.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you two…" Yusuke glared and plopped down on the ground. "Gosh… why are they so violent?" Yusuke rubbed his bump with an anime tear in his eye.

"That… was… amazing…" Miroku muttered.

"Yes it was…" Kuwabara added.

"You will never learn, will you Kuwabara?" Kurama asked with a chuckle.

----------

Sango and Kagome remained on one side on the hot springs, while Kemiko, Mika, and Hirina stayed on the other.

"Kagome… do you think it was wise for us to come here with them?" Sango asked, watching the three friends, "They could attack us at any moment."

"I know… but they healed you when you were nearly killed by-…"

"One of their friends" Sango interrupted, "I know."

"How about we try to get to know them!"

"It's your call Kagome."

"Um… Mika… is it ok if we learn a little bit about you guys?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…" Mika looked at them with the fox eyes. (You know, the time when their eyes looks closed but their not. If you read Naruto or see Love Hina's, Mitsune, then you should know.) "Sure."

"Ok then… tell us things you like, hate, and what your hobbies are." (Thank You Kakashi! Lol)

"Well! I like cats, I hate bugs, and I like to draw." Kemiko said.

"I like foxes. I hate barbies, and I like to burn them!" Mika said. (A/N: lol. I had to put that)

"I like wolves. I hate… pink… and my hobbies are none of your business." Hirina said. Sango and Kagome sweat dropped. They turned away from the girls, a bit pissed that they really didn't learn anything. They looked at the girls once more, upon hearing a lot of splashing, only to see them having a water fight… They seemed so normal… yet they were so dangerous.

----------

It was getting late. The girls had finished their bath, and so had the boys. Now they were settling in for a nice meal that Kaede had provided for them.

"YAY! FOOD!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled simultaneously, digging into their meals, eating dangerously. Kagome winced inwardly. That was just plain nasty…

"Soooo…" Kagome said, trying to start a conversation. "Tell us a little about yourself." Inuyasha perked up at this and decided to keep quiet, because he wanted to know more about them… If he found one thing, just _one_ little thing that seemed out of place, he would kill them all! (A/N: pfft, If he could…)

"I'll go first!" Yusuke stood up, his normal arrogant junior high self returned. "The names Yusuke Urameshi, number one punk at Seriyashiki Junior High!" He pumped a fist in the air, his arrogant nature radiating off of him.

"_I _am Kazuma Kuwabara, the _real_ number one punk at Seriyashiki junior High!" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah right!"

"Shut up Urameshi! You know I'm better than you!"

"I'll kick your ass right now!"

"Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-kun, I might want to point out that you are no longer at Middle school. Kuwabara-kun, you are in fact in college. And Yusuke-kun, you don't attend school at all." Kurama pointed out politely, using those endings just to annoy the boys.

"Why thank you Kurama-_sama_, how foolish of us to forget…" Yusuke twitched, not liking the 'kun' added to his name.

"Well, I see that you two are most likely done with your 'introductions', so I guess I'll go next." Kurama smiled at the pouting boys, "I am Shuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama." He said, skillfully leaving out the 'Youko' part of his name.

"I'm Mika Morena (was that it Mika?) And well… uh… yeah." Mika said, sweat dropping.

"I'm Hirina Moronto and that's all you need to know." Hirina stared at them, daring them to ask any questions.

"And I'm Kemiko Kuro, and I like kitties! YAY!" Kemiko smiled.

"Hn."

"And that would be Hiei." Kemiko pointed to the black blur that just shaped into a figure in a tree.

"Now, I have a question for you!" Hirina said causing Kemiko to grin evilly as she stared at her friend's unsuspecting victims, who stared back.

"Miko lady… are you in love with Dog breath over there?"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned many shades of red. "NO!" They looked at each other and blushed deeper and looked away. Kemiko smiled, but it faded immediately when she saw Yusuke's face. He had a small smile on his face, staring off into the campfire they had created. Even though a normal person would think that he was smiling at them, she could clearly see the pain in his eyes… the pain of loss.

Mika noticed it to and hastily tried to change the subject, "uhh…" but as you could see… that didn't work. Yusuke got up and walked off quietly, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kaede watching in confusion, while Kuwabara and the rest of the Reikai Tantei watch sadly. Mika stood up and went to follow him but Kurama grabbed her hand, shaking his head gently.

"Let him be alone for a while."

Mika shook her head and pulled her hand back, "He's already believes that he is alone… he needs to know that he isn't." Kurama stared at her for a second and then smiled. She smiled back and ran off after Yusuke.

Hirina watched the three tailed Kitsune and sighed. "I shouldn't have asked that…"

"Don't blame yourself." Kemiko said, "You wouldn't know if he would react like that."

"…"

Kuwabara was also silent, knowing that this wasn't the time to be loud.

"Hn. Ningen emotions will be the end of you." Hiei said, "No good comes out of it."

"Hiei! Can you really be that cold?" Hirina asked, "He's your partner, your comrade, he's your friend!"

"I don't have friends." Hiei glared at her.

"At least have a heart Hiei," Kemiko pleaded, staring up at him, "He lost someone special to him… You can't tell me that you don't have at least one person in your life that you care about."

Hiei remained silent, knowing that she was right. That person she was referring to was his sister, Yukina. He could never hate her, and probably couldn't live if she hated him… but maybe Kemiko didn't know that… he loved her too…

----------

"Yusuke… Yusuke wait up!"

Yusuke stopped and the edge of a cliff, upon hearing Mika's calls. He looked over the cliff, see the rocky hills below, and looked up to the sky, which was a beautiful mix of blue, orange, pink, and purple. Sometimes, staring at a sunset was always comforting to him. He used to watch them with the love of his life… the one who took her life back… the one who couldn't wait anymore… his best friend and lover… Keiko Yukimora.

"Yusuke, are you ok?" Mika asked upon reaching him.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Why do you ask?"

"Because you left so quickly… and I just…" Mika trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

"It's ok Mika… I'm fine."

"But…" She looked down, saddened that she couldn't do anything. Yusuke didn't respond nor did he look at her. He just wanted to be left alone for a while. It's not that he didn't like her…or think that she was annoying or anything, but he just wanted to gather his thoughts a little. He was just about to open his mouth to make his request, but when he felt two arms encircle his body, and a wave of warmth cover him, he just forgot all that he wanted to say, and melted into her touch.

"M-Mika?"

"I know it's hard… I know what it feels like to lose someone that you care about." She whispered to him, her breath tickling his neck. "You feel alone… and abandoned… like no one cares for you anymore… but I want you to know Yusuke… that you're not alone… you're never alone." With that, Mika let him go and walked off back towards the camp.

Yusuke's heart sank a little when the warm feeling left him. He turned around to see Mika's retreating back, before looking back towards the sunset. He stared at it a little bit and looked down, smiling as he did so.

"Thank you Mika… Thank you for caring…"

----------

_RIIIIIIING_

"Ugh…"

_RIIIIIIING_

Mumble mumble

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Ok… ok… I'm up, I'm up!" Hirina muttered, looking around the room, and then blinked in confusion. The constant ringing she heard came from Yusuke's pocket. She started to crawl towards him but noticed that she couldn't when she felt to arms wrap around her and held her tighter.

"No mommy… I don't wanna go to school today… Noooo…. Leave my teddy awone!..." Kemiko muttered in her sleep, holding onto Hirina.

"Oh lord… Why do I have to sleep next to the clingy koneko?" Hirina poked Kemiko in the side, effectively waking her up.

"Huh?" The girl rubbed her eyes and looked at Hirina, "Is it time for school already?"

"No you idiot!" Hirina whispered harshly, "Now shuddup before you wake the others." Hirina crawled over to Yusuke, picked up the communicator in his pocket, and ran outside along with Kemiko. When they got outside, Hirina flipped open the communicator and Botan's face appeared.

"Botan?" Kemiko asked looking at the unusually serious face of the normally cheerful grim reaper. "What's going on?"

"I have just obtained more information on the jewel shards that you're supposed to find." She said, looking down for a second, and was seemingly flipping through some papers that were on a desk. "It seems as if most of the jewel shards are with a hanyou called, Naraku. He is a master at tricking people into doing what they normally wouldn't… He loves toying with their emotions."

"Ok… so… You want us to kill this Naraku guy?" Hirina asked.

"Bingo! But even if you do that, you will still have more shards to collect." Botan responded.

"Well, we are in the group with the Miko and Hanyou, by the name of Inuyasha. The Miko is better at detecting the shards than we are so we thought it would be good to work with them."

"How will you get the shards when you collect them all?" Botan inquired, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Because I'm sure their not going to just give them too you..."

"Don't worry Botan. We have our ways." Hirina grinned.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks" With that Hirina closed the communicator ending the conversation. She looked at her taller, darker skinned companion.

"Hmmm… Naraku huh?" Kemiko started, "Sounds hot."

"Oh my gosh, you idiot!" Both girls laughed and went back into the hut, sitting down in a corner. Kurama walked up to them, startling both of them.

"HEY! Don't do that!" Kemiko whisper-yelled.

"My apologies." Kurama said with a smile, "I was just curious as to what you were talking about with Botan."

"Oh. She told us of the hanyou by the name of Naraku who has a lot of the shards. She wants us to target him and then collect the left over fragments." Mika answered, causing the girls to jump. Kurama looked at Mika with a quizzical look.

"May I ask how you knew?"

"I'm a fox, Kurama. You should know we have our ways of gathering information." Mika grinned.

"In other words…you listened to the conversation." Kurama smirked slightly.

"Wow… you are smart." Mika giggled and looked at her two friends. "Hi."

"Hi" Yusuke and Kuwabara both responded.

"AHH! WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Kemiko yelled.

"Doing what?" Miroku asked.

"That!" Hirina yelled.

"What?" Sango questioned, wondering what all the fuss is a bout.

"Stop popping up out of no where God dammit!"

Everyone else sweat dropped, shrugged, and walked out of the hut. Kagome was up and in a corner, watching them silently with Shippo in her lap. She saw Hirina grumble and stare at Kemiko who was currently twitching. Hirina poked the taller girl in the arm, "Kitty?" she asked.

"…"

"Kiiitttyyy?" Hirina poked her in the side getting a response from the girl.

"Would you stop that?" She asked with a mock glare.

"It's fun!" She replied, poking her again. She grinned every time Kemiko jumped. The koneko stood up and frowned.

"Come on! Cut it out!"

"I don't wanna!" Hirina responded childishly before wrapping her arms around Kemiko's shoulders, "And I wuv you!"

Kemiko sighed, "Whatever." Both girls walked outside, Hirina clinging to her friend. Unfortunately for them, Kagome, who was still in the hut, was left with the wrong impression…

'_Oh… My… God… They're…?'_ Her eyes widened and a disgusted look came over her face. _'EW!'_

----------

Once everyone was outside and ready to go, Kagome thanked Kaede for the stay and told Inuyasha that she sensed a jewel shard nearby. Inuyasha was already for battle, and was quick to assume that this new demon was another one of Naraku's creation.

After walking for about 10 minutes, Mika stopped dead in her tracks and looked behind her. The rest of the group stopped too, not knowing what was wrong with her. It wasn't long before Kurama started acting the same way too, staring off into the distance, in the same direction Mika was looking in. A couple of seconds later, Mika and Kurama turned around to all eyes on them.

"Ne, naze minna wa mite dan dattebayo?" (1)Mika whispered to Kurama who shrugged.

"Nani?" Kurama questioned.

"Nani?... WHAT DO YOU MEAN NANI! YOU TWO JUST TOTALLY SPACED OUT!" Yusuke cried, a little louder than they needed him to be.

"Yusuke, chotto shizukani shirou… minna wa miteru ze…" (2) Hirina said, staring at the foxes. Whatever had caught their attention like that must have been something that only foxes can sense, or only they respond to it.

"Well… let's go…" Mika announced, walking off in front of the group with Kurama by her side. Their eyes were calm and gently looking. "Kurama…?"

"Yes Mika… I heard it too… And I must admit that I am a little saddened of its departure…" Kurama answered, knowing exactly what she was going to ask him.

"It just makes me feel so relaxed… so happy… I felt like I was living a dream…" Mika sighed. Kurama remained silent.

"Yes… I miss it…" Kurama finally said after a couple of moments.

"I miss it too… and Kurama… I'm going to do whatever it takes… to get it back…Will you join me?" Mika and Kurama's eyes hardened.

"Yes… And we will eliminate anyone in our way…" Kurama finished, ending the conversation that was unheard by the rest of the gang. Kurama felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and looked to see Shippo.

"You both heard it?" He asked.

"How-?"

"I saw your eyes before you went in front of us. It was calm and didn't show the discomfort that everyone else felt. So I just guess that…" The little kit trailed off, knowing very well that the others knew what he was trying to say.

"Yes we did…" Mika said with a smile. The three foxes continued in front of the rest of the gang, remembering the sweet melody they had just heard.

----------

A figure sat in an empty room, staring into a white haired girl Mirror with piercing red eyes (and the blue eye shadow). His long, dark brown hair cascaded down his back in silky, flowing waves. The albino (sp?) looking girl watched with emotionless eyed and waited for her master to dismiss her.

"Has the deed been accomplished?" They man asked and woman who had just entered. She bowed, her brown hair held into a high pony tail, and replied, "Yes Sir. The foxes have heard the song of the Yokobue (3), all is going according to plan."

"Hmm… You did a wonder full job… Kagura… Kanna, you are dismissed."

"Yes Naraku-sama." Kagura replied and walked out along with her 'sister', Kanna. Naraku stared into space with a sinister grin on his face.

"It won't be long… until they're mine…"

----------

Miroku watched Mika walk in a daze, focusing on her butt. _'I am the luckiest man in the world…' _ He thought.

"_And you'd better stop staring or you won't even be in this world…"_

"AH! Who said that!" Miroku yelled, swinging around in confusion and alert.

"What are you blabbing about now monk?" Inuyasha growled out. Miroku looked at him incrediculously.

"You didn't hear it?" He inquired, tilting his head to the side in a cute manner.

"Oh great… Now the houshi is hearing voices…" Sango stared at him. "Maybe you're sick…"

Miroku sighed, "Never mind." He turned back, not missing the grin on Kemiko and Hirina's lips.

"You're evil Rina…" Kemiko whispered.

"He shouldn't be staring at Mika like that!" Hirina protested, pouting as she watched Miroku carefully.

"Whate…" Kemiko trailed off and stopped walking.

"Oh come on… Not this again!" Kuwabara whinned.

"No… It's a jewel shard… 50 meters that way!" She said, pointing east.

"Yeah… I sense it too…" Kagome said, "But it's faint." She gasped in shock, "And now it's heading our way! And fast!"

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, ready to strike anyone. Kurama walked up to him with his hands in his pocket.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's no one to be of." He said simply.

"How would you know!"

"Because that is Hiei."

Inuyasha turned around to see Hiei standing in front of him, glaring at the hanyou with piercing crimson eyes.

"Hn." Hiei scoffed and went to Yusuke and handed him something. Kagome gasped.

"T-the jewel shard? How did you…?"

"I killed a demon. I took the shard from its arm. Anything else you want to know?" He spat. He turned before anyone could respond and jumped into a tree and sat in it, waiting for the next approach.

Kurama sighed. "You could have at least been a little kinder Hiei."

"Hn."

"Inuyasha! I sense another jewel shard!" Kagome said. Inuyasha tensed.

"I also smell the awful stench of graveyard soil…" Inuyasha paused. "Jakotsu!" (A/n: yes the band of seven is here. Mukotsu, Genkotsu and Kyokotsu are dead. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu, are alive)

It wasn't long before a figure stopped in front of them. It was a lady in a kimono, with dark brown hair held in a high pony tail. She had led lipstick on and two purple marks below her eyes.

"Inuyasha! I haven't seen you for sooo long! I missed you!" Wait… her voice was so masculine… wait… THAT'S A GUY! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hirina, Mika, and Kemiko's mouth dropped. Kurama's eyes widened, and Hiei remained emotionless.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mika yelled.

"THAT'S A GUY!" Kemiko back her up.

"FAG!" Hirina screamed. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"He's even girlier than Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled. Kurama Glared at the Baka.

"Kuwabara… that is enough." Kurama growled out. They all shut up immediately.

"Kuwabara! How dare you insult the king!" Hirina yelled, punching him over the head. "You must hold a civil tongue in his presence!" The three girls giggled. Inuyasha ignored them.

"What do you ant Jakotsu?" He spat, glaring at the feminine male.

"Why Inuyasha… you have all these beautiful mean with you… Oh how I wish I were you." Jakotsu had stars in his eyes. "All of them… except that one…" He pointed at Kuwabara, "…seem absolutely delicious…"

Hirina, Kemiko, and Mika looked at each other. "Did he just…" Kemiko started, unable to finish.

"I believe he did." Mika finished.

"Now… I normally don't mind gay guys… but there is no way in hell I am gonna let you hit on my friends!" Kemiko shouted and lunged at him, shocking everyone.

Jakotsu easily dodged her half-hearted attempt to hurt him. "My my my… A frisky one aren't we?" He teased. He raised his sword and Kemiko tensed, waiting for what he would do. Jakotsu brought his sword down and it ran in a snake like motion, shocking the Reikai Tantei. Everyone jumped out the way before the blades could rip them to shreds.

In the dust, Kemiko couldn't see anything. The smoke was clouding her senses as she choked. She gasped when Jakotsu appeared in front of her, the smoke getting caught in her throat. She did the first thing that came to mind, which was to cling to Jakotsu, causing him to lose balance. She took this to her advantage and spun their bodies around so that he was underneath her. She then slammed his body into the ground and sprung away from him before the broken rock and debris could hit her.

Kemiko looked at Jakotsu's fallen body with a smirk. Everyone else looked at her in shock.

"Oh shit…" Mika muttered.

"What?" Kagome asked. Sango was also interested in what the dark haired girl had to say.

"Something isn't right… Kemiko never jumps head first into battle… She's always too sweet to do that." Mika answered, seeing Kemiko's smirk. Hirina grimaced.

"Unless…" Hirina glanced at Mika who looked back. "Did you say or see anyone who could have triggered her?"

Mika shook her head. "I don't know."

Sango and Kagome stared in confusion. Before either one of them could say anything, their attention was brought back to the fight. Kemiko had taken Jakotsu's sword and was looking at it curiously. Jakotsu got to his feet and glared at the girl who smiled.

"Give me back my sword!"

"No." she stuck her tongue out. Jakotsu growled and lunged at her. The girl threw the sword away, only for it to be caught by Hiei. She readied her self for Jakotsu's attack. He threw a punch at her face. She grabbed his fist and spun him around and slammed him on his back. He retaliated by jumping back up and back handing her. Kemiko's snapped to the side. She slowly turned her head back to him and smirked. She licked the blood off of her lips.

Jakotsu's eyes widened. This girl was so crazy! He threw another punch. She caught his fist again and instead of flipping him, she slammed her hands down on his elbow, causing his arm to fly up and hit him in the face. She then quickly kicked him, sending the man threw many trees. Kemiko grinned. Her smile faded, however, when Hirina put a hand in her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Hey!" Kemiko protested.

"You think we'd let you steal all the fun!" Hirina grinned. "He has a shard in his neck. Is that why you attacked?"

"Yea… and… I wanted to let off some steam…"

"Why?"

"…"

Hiei came next to them. "This is a strange sword."

"Naw… really?" Hirina asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on!" Kemiko stated as Hiei glared at Hirina. She wrapped her arms around the shorter boy and pulled him close. "Stop picking on people!" It took everything in Hiei's power to restrain the blush that was making it's way it his cheeks.

"Hmph. Whatever."

Jakotsu stood up shakily, blood pouring from his wounds. He didn't like this. He had to retreat. With all the strength he could gather, he dashed forward and grabbed the sword from Hiei's hands while being hugged by Kemiko, and ran off.

"Jakotsu!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get back here!" He growled. "Dammit!"

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "Getting frustrated now wont help us get through the barriers of Mount Hakurei!" Miroku stated.

"Mt. Hakurei?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. We recently learned that it is being protected by a strong barrier that repels all demons and impure being from going through. It is created by Saint Hakushin. We feel that Naraku is hiding in there." Miroku explained.

"Naraku?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yea. He's this mean half demon who like playing tricks on people and makes them hate each other! He's a cold hearted killer and doesn't even care about those who help him." Shippo said, standing on Kagome's shoulder.

"But you sad the barrier repels demons, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Then hanyous shouldn't make a difference." Hiei finished.

"It seems as if Saint Hakushin created a partnership with Naraku." Sango added, Kilala perched on her shoulder.

"So it seems Naraku is on Mt. Hakurei, replenishing his strength, along with the Shinichinitai, who we recently found out is working for him." Kagome finished.

"Shinichinitai?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, that is the Band of Seven." Miroku answered.

"That bastard Jakotsu was on of them. Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, and Genkotsu are already dead. Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Bankotsu are the other three, adding Jakotsu, and they are the last of the Band of Seven." Inuyasha explained.

"Why are they called that?" Kemiko asked.

"In the past, they were ruthless killers in their past. It was one day when they were capture and beheaded." Shippo said.

"Then… how are they here now?" Mika asked, staring at the group of Shard hunters.

"Naraku resurrected them, and put the shard in their neck." Kagome said.

"Wow… we have a heel of a lot a work to do here…" Hirina muttered.

"We're never gonna get home are we?" Yusuke asked.

Everyone remained silent. That was a question not even god could answer.

----------

THERE! I AM FINISHED! I am sooo sorry to those who waited so long for this. I left for a month, got grounded for a month, and was to lazy to type for another month! From now on, my chapters will be shorter so I can update quicker… unless you want me to keep them long. Just tell me.

(1)(2): If anyone can tell me what those two phrases mean, you can get your very own scene with either the Inu group, The Yyh group, the three OC's, or all of them. You will create rue own genre and pick your own parings and all that good stuff. All doors are open. Doors will close when the next chapter comes out. You might think that is short but… did you see how long it took for this to come out? Well… if No one can answer it I guess I'll give hints until someone can.

(3): Yokobue means flute I think.

Sooo Here's a poll:

Favorite OC's so far:

A: Mika

B: Hirina

C: Kemiko

Who do you hate:

A: Mika

B: Hirina

C: Kemiko

What do you think the parings will be:

A: Mika and ?

B: Hirina and ?

C: Kemiko and ?

Thank you for waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! New chapter here. I kind of feel sad right now… I only got three reviews… I hope you know I'm not the type to keep going without encouragement…So if I can't at least make it to 20 reviews by time I update lets see… two more times… I'll continue… if not… well… just know that this story is no more… well… anyways… I will continue for my fans out there (if there is any…). So enjoy!

_A Feudal Era Adventure_

Chapter 3

Kikyo walked silently towards her destination. She had sense new demons in the area. Their aura was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She decided that she's postpone her trip to find Naraku if these new demons might pose a threat. As she got closer to where she felt the power, she noticed that a very familiar person was there as well…

'_What is going on here? Why are you with them? Why are you giving refuge to these demons? Do you trust them sister? What is their purpose here? I hope they didn't do any damage to the village…' _Kikyo looked up to see the outlines of the village where she was heading… and a very familiar face.

'_Inuyasha…'_

_----------_

Inuyasha and the others sat at Kaede's hut, silently sat, with nothing more to do. It wasn't long before Hiei walked into the hut, since he was sitting in a tree outside, and announced, "Is it normal to have the living dead walking around here?"

"Is it another band of seven?" Miroku asked, automatically alert.

"If one of them is a woman dressed in white and red, with long black hair and carries a bow and arrow…" Hiei left his description there. There was a thick silence in the hut.

"It couldn't be…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Go Inuyasha…" Kagome forced out, with her head down, hair shadowing her eyes.

"… Forgive me..." With that, Inuyasha sprinted out of the hut, leaving confused Reikai Tantei behind, and sadden shard collectors.

"Ok… What just happened…?" Yusuke asked.

"It's just someone who is… close to Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Can't we know?" Kemiko asked.

"How can we be sure that we can trust you?"

"Ok fine! You don't have to tell us." Kemiko smiled.

"Maybe if you tell us why he…" Miroku pointed to Yusuke, "Got so depressed the other day, and we'll tell you what's up with Inuyasha."

The Reikai Tantei sat silently looking at Yusuke, who shrugged, not showing any emotion on his face but his eyes told it all. He lied down and rolled over, putting his back to them.

"Yusuke… are you ok?" Kemiko asked.

"I'm fine." He snapped, a bit harsher than intended. "I don't care what you tell them."

"Yusuke… you know we wouldn't do anything to hurt you…" Hirina said.

"I said I DON'T CARE!"

"Yusuke! Calm down!" Kurama said.

"Fuck you, flower boy."

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara started.

"Shut up you bewildered vat of fresh ape puke." (LMAO! I got that from ebaumsworld)

"Yusuke. Come on! Don't be so mean!" Mika scolded.

"Why don't you suck an egg you annoying bag of rancid rodent droppings." (Give props to ebaumsworld) Mika blinked.

"Hn. This is pointless." Hiei scoffed.

"So are you, you ugly crock of putrid maggot brains." (Need I say where it came from?)

Kemiko was feed up now. She got up and stormed over to him. "Yusuke… look at me."

Yusuke whirled around and glared, "What!"

**SLAP**

Everyone stared in shock. Yusuke's head snapped to the side. Kemiko glared at him.

"Yusuke, I already told you to at least TRY and get over it! I know it hurts but you can't take it out on everybody else!" Kemiko yelled. Tears filled Yusuke's eyes. He closed his eyes, trying to force them back but a couple escaped anyways. "I know you loved her. I know you've been with her for most of your life but this was your destiny. It hurt her to Yusuke. Just try and take your heart back. She gave your ring back, so take your heart back with it…"

Yusuke stayed silent, more tears falling from his eyes. Kemiko's eyes softened as she knelt before him and wrapped her arms around his shaking form. Hirina got up and walked over to the two and patted his back. "We're here with you Yusuke…" Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome looked on in wonder and shock.

"His first love…" Mika started, catching all their attention. "She was with him throughout all of the hardships. For years they were together. They were meant to be married soon… but Yusuke was sent here… without any guaranty that he would return... and she left. She walked out of his life."

"Oh… my…" Kagome started.

"Well. What about Inuyasha?" Kurama asked curiously.

"That woman is Kikyo; his ex. Naraku tricked them into betraying each other, killing Kikyo in the process and putting Inuyasha in and eternal slumber. That's when I came in and freed him." Kagome said sadly.

"Why are you so sad?" Kemiko asked, still holding Yusuke.

Kagome remained silent.

"You love him don't you…?" Mika asked. Kagome tensed.

"That doesn't explain why she's here or why we wants forgiveness for leaving." Hiei pointed out irritably.

"She was resurrected and Inuyasha can see when he leaves it hurts Kagome." Shippo said.

"Hn."

----------

"K...Kikyo…" Inuyasha muttered upon seeing the woman he once loved, and probably still do.

"Inuyasha… why do you house with those demons?" Kikyo asked, her eyes fixed upon Inuyasha's golden ones.

"Because…" Inuyasha hesitated but replied as his looks darkened, "I can't defeat them. They promised to help us find the jewel shards, if they can have them at the end. I told them they couldn't get it and they agreed. I don't know what their true purpose is but I will only trust them for the time being. I will try me hardest to defeat them if they betray us."

"But I sense 7 of them. Surely you cannot defeat them all…"

"…I know… but I must try. Miroku was the only one of us that made progress when our first fight came."

"Miroku? That monk?"

"Yes. He was thwarted when his staff was used against him."

"… This is complicated. How do you know they are not incarnations of Naraku."

"For one thing they were from the future. They were from Kagome's time. Another thing is that they have no scent of Naraku, nor do they bear a spider mark on their backs…"

"How are you certain?"

"The men took a bath yesterday and no mark was found. Trust me, we looked. The girls would have announced if they found anything."

"… I recommend you watch them. Get to know everything you can about them. And don't get attached Inuyasha."

"Feh! Like I'd get attached to things like that!"

"You only say that now. I warn you Inuyasha. Be weary of them" With that, Kikyo turned and walked back in the direction she originally came from. Inuyasha watched her go with saddened eyes. He turned and walked back to the hut. Upon sensing the dense tension in the room, he looked at everyone. He noticed that Yusuke and Kemiko weren't there. Hiei wasn't there either but hey, the midget never was there.

"Hey… where'd the other two go?" He asked and sat down.

"They just needed to… get out for a while." Miroku said.

"Feh."

----------

Kemiko stood, her arms wrapped around Yusuke, as he tried to get all his pain out. She rested her head on his shoulder and held him close. Yusuke sighed and chuckled a little. Kemiko blinked.

"What's so funny?" She asked looking at his tear streaked face.

"I just… can't believe I had to put you through all of this…" He said, unconsciously running his fingers through her hair. The onlooker in the shadows felt their anger rise at the sight.

"But… I want to say thank you…" Yusuke added. "Thank you for helping me. You and everyone else. Mika is particular. You two really helped me the most."

Kemiko smiled. "Don't worry about it. What are friends for?"

Yusuke chuckled. "Right." He took her hands, leaned in, and much to her surprise, kissed her on the cheek. He smirked at her red face and walked back to the hut. The onlooker however was having a battle with themselves.

He watched Kemiko touch her cheek, and smile slightly before running to catch up with Yusuke who messed with her by patting her on the head and called her a "pretty kitty." The thoughts and emotions that raged in the watchers heart was not once shone on his face.

'_Why am I feeling this? I love her but… I… don't… feel angry anymore. I was angered for a minute and then… all the anger just washed away… But why?' _A face appeared in his mind. A certain blond/brown haired girl. _'No… I can't… I…'_ The figure stopped his train of thoughts and growled. He just hated emotions. The figure flitted way from his hiding spot and into an area where he could gather his thoughts.

Emotions are just a worthless piece of shit to Hiei ya know. And these feelings were really pissing him off.

----------

Ok chap end! So… it seems as if Mika need help. Ok Mika, what would you ask if EVRYONE was staring at you?

Here's a hint for the other one. Yusuke is being noisy. What would they tell him?

Ok and Yokobue wasn't really one you needed to translate but thanks anyways. I know I could have just said flute, but Yokobue sounded cooler. Lol.

I will give you more time to solve the translations…. Seeing as nobody read other than my two friends and Red Kitsune Flames.

_**Reviews:**_

Chapter 1:

_Catse2000: _Hey thanks for reading but…. Why didn't you come back? T.T

_Hirina: _Thanks for reading but whatever.

_Mikanena:_ HI MIKA!... um… yea… thank you.

_Red Kitsune Flames: _yea… I feel sorry for Yusuke too…

_Sessmarupunk:_ Next chapter is out…

Chapter 2:

_Hirina: _Your parings are completely off and I even told you them already… gosh your slow.

_Mikanena: _GOOD JOB!

_Red Kitsune Flames: _Thanks for coming back.

And remember peeps. REVIEW!


	4. Sorry

I'm soooo sorry! I was going to update before I go on vacation, but I never got to! I promise that when I get back I will make sure I update! But either way, I'm going to Jamaica. NO MORE COLD! WOOT! But I'll be back the 2nd. I'll see you guys then kay? I hope your not angry. See ya soon!

-Kemiko

P.S: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO STAYED WITH ME!


	5. Chapter 4

OK! Next chappy! Have… er… 15 reviews, ty… I guess. I'm back! So… YEAH! TIME TO UPDATE!

_A Feudal Era Adventure_

Chapter 4

The gang of shard collectors walked silently down a path towards a recently sensed jewel shard. Things were tense in the past couple days. Nothing as the same... Shippo seemed to abandon Kagome and stuck with either Mika or Kurama. He would normally run to the person who was the safest when there was a battle, but no matter how gruesome the fight was, he would not go to anybody else. And Mika wasn't the nicest person to be caught in a fight with… The way she killed and tortured her opponents were so gruesome, that Kagome nearly brought up her lunch upon witnessing Mika's violent acts.

After one battle, Shippo was so covered in blood; it took a week for the stains to be fully removed from his fur. Kagome couldn't understand why he was like that. But know, that's wasn't all. Kilala was acting the same way. She was always with Kemiko. If Kemiko left, she did, when Kemiko took a bath, Kilala was there with her. You could not separate those two. When in battle, Sango was in constant danger because Kilala wasn't there to help her any more. And her fighting skills were depleting. The pain of watching her best friend being taken from her took a toll on her soul.

Miroku was also weird. He was still perverted… but it was all directed towards the three girls. He looked at no other woman, not even Sango. When they were in a village of very beautiful women… he actually behaved himself. He watched Hirina in particular. And when I say watched… I don't mean in a suspicious way… I mean… he _watched_ her. He focused on her more because the other two were always out somewhere. So he had to have one of them. Wink wink…

Now, even Koga was behaving strangely! At first his proposals to Kagome were shortened… but now, he doesn't propose at all! He was always watching Hirina. He respected her for being a proud wolf. He could see that even though she was also from Kagome's time… and somehow _older_ than him. He still loved her… err… respected her for being real to the world. Her two friends however… were pretty scary to him. Mika looked so sweet and innocent, but he saw her in battle… and well… Let's not go there. Kemiko had such sudden mood swings, it was creepy. One minute she was happy… the next she looked ready to commit suicide… and another… she looked ready to commit intentional homicide! So now… he just avoided those two…

The people who caused problems for the original shard hunters had problems of their own. Kemiko's mood swings happened more frequently. It seems something was up with her and Hiei. Hiei wouldn't even look at her anymore. Any telepathic communications she made, he would either not answer or cut the link then and there. Kemiko has lost her joy. Nothing was the same anymore. Everything… seemed painful…

----------

"RAAAAAAH!" Inuyasha cried has he swung his Tetsusaiga at the demons that dared get in his way. His sword ripped through their bodies with ease, spilling their blood everywhere. He was doing what Kuwabara was doing; swinging their sword like a mad man, killing demons effectively.

Hiei and Kurama, however, were more… graceful with their movements. As a matter of fact, you couldn't even see Hiei's movements so we can count him out. Kurama's whips gracefully sliced through his opponents while an elegant flick of the wrist, or a simple spin, all his enemies were slaughtered. The demons stood no chance against either of them.

Hirina used combos of any fighting style she could think of. No demon could touch her. She could have easily slaughter them but she wanted a work out. As one demon lunged for her head, she ducked and let it hit the demon behind her. She jumped and landed on them both, letting their heads slam to the ground. She delivered a round house kick to the next demons head, sending it flying into three others. She decided that this battle wasn't getting anywhere and the minimal amount of blood was bothering her. She reached into her dagger sheath and pulled out her daggers. She slashed through their bodies gleefully. Oh boy… never get her riled up.

Mika had Shippo in her hoodie. She sliced through demons quickly, almost matching Hiei's speed. Hey, she trained with him after all. Her hands twisted and changed on the hilt of her katana for each attack. She heard Shippo's cry of "Fox Fire" and heard the scream of a demon. She saw one running up on her. She spun in a circle; accurately slicing off the head of the demon Shippo previously fried, and continued her spin to slice the approaching demon in half. She watched the body fall with a smile. She frowned and quickly changed the position of her katana so it was facing the back. A grunt of pain was heard along with drops of blood. She grinned and pulled her sword out from the demons belly. "Hmph…"

Kemiko attacked with her hands, feet, and weapons. She grabbed a demon's arm and pulled him behind her, slamming it into the other demon. She flipped over the next one, grabbing its neck in mid air, throwing it into a tree as she landed. She pulled out two rings. She grinned. She threw the rings up and then expertly catching them on her fingers. With a quick flick of her wrist, her chakram were soaring through the air, slicing everything in sight. Somehow, she was able to make them fly back, slicing any demon that it missed before. She caught them on her fingers once more. She looked around at the piles of decapitated bodies.

"This was tooo easy." She heard Yusuke mutter, who was right next to her, looking at the bodies around her. He whistled "Wow, I see you enjoyed this." He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly at her. She simply stared blankly before turning and walks off to each demon that had a shard, picking them up and walking away from the group. Yusuke's arm dropped along with his spirit. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he knew something was bothering her.

Inuyasha walked over to Kemiko and held out his hand. She looked at it for a second and scoffed and looked away. Inuyasha growled. "Give me the shards."

"I don't see why I should." She snapped back. Hirina and Mika walked up behind them, looking at each other in confusion.

"We said you could come with us, but we didn't say you could keep them." He stated.

She turned and gave him a heated glare, "If _I_ got these shards and _I_ acquired them on my own, with the rest of _my_ team, _you_ don't get shit."

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Her tone of voice surprised him. Even though he didn't trust them, he had never heard her talk like that. Her voice was so cold… so dry… void of all emotion. Hirina looked at Mika, who shot a glance at Inuyasha and then to Kemiko. She walked to Kemiko and nudges her shoulder a bit.

"Um… Let's go…" Mika said, pulling on Kemiko. She looked up to her slightly, (yes, Mika is Shorter, but only by an inch) and see Kemiko's eyes. She sighed and pulled Kemiko away from Inuyasha and to the other Tantei.

"So… we should set up camp near by shouldn't we?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. That would be foolish Kuwabara." Kurama said calmly, noticing the tension. "The demons in our group would still be able to smell the blood and it would affect their nose. I must add that I do not like staying in the center of all this blood for too long. I am staring to feel a bit light headed."

"Err… right." Kuwabara nodded dumbly. "So uh… Let's find like… another hot springs… or something like that."

----------

The gang walked silently towards their next destination. They had liked Kuwabara's idea of finding a hot spring because they hated the smell of the dry, rotting blood all over their bodies. The thick silence pained majority of them. After a long… dreadful hour, the gang finally found a nice area to settle, no demons were sensed in the surrounding area, and a hot spring was right near them. The girls had gone first again, but this time they had no worries about peeping toms. Miroku had no intention on trying to look at the ladies now, since Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, AND Hiei didn't seem to be in the proper mood for games…

At the springs, there was no happiness or silly things going on like the first time they had met. This time, Sango and Kagome finally got to see the bodies the girls hid. Kemiko had scars in her lower back, none of them made by swords (Sango could tell, she was good at this stuff). The scares seem to come from what Sango believed to be surgery. Lots and lots of surgery. Hirina had a scar resembling the ones you get when bitten by a large monster. More scars ran up and down on the backside of her legs. Mika had scars around her wrist, going completely around in a neat circle. Her legs held the same circle that her wrist. There were more light scars on her back and shoulders. But what really made Sango think is that the fact that they still look good… even with the scars… and the fact that they were able to hide it from them before.

There was a thick silence throughout the group, seeing as none of them wanted to talk. Kagome and Sango murmured to each other once in a while.

"Where do you think they got such nasty scars from?" Kagome asked, a bit shocked at the sight.

"I have no idea… form my perspective… they had bad past…" Sango replied, also not expecting that on the body of these supposedly young girls.

----------

Later that night, the tension in the group lightened slightly when the first smile from Kemiko in a while was shown when Yusuke some how cheered her up. He had been whispering something to her for the last 10 minutes and a smile just forced its way out in a matter of seconds. Whatever he had said it had gotten a small amount of happiness from her. That had mad Hirina and Mika a little happier as well. Their moods improved Kurama's, which in turn made the Inu-gang a bit calmer as well.

Kemiko smiled as Yusuke's words ran through her mind. His words were naughty yet soothing. It made her happy to know that someone cared. But all her happiness faded when she saw him… the cause of her sadness… Hiei.

He looked at her with no emotion. His eyes, even though well concealed, were read with ease. _'He's hiding something. He normally tells me things but that's not the problem.'_ She thought, _'It's the fact that he's acting as if he hates me. And it's killing me…It's tearing apart my very being. And it isn't good… It is just… pissing… me… OFF!''_

Kemiko's thoughts had finally driven her over the edge. She stood up abruptly, startling everyone. "That's it!" Everyone looked at her in shock. "You know what? FORGET IT! I'm just gonna go back to our time and protect people there until I'm killed our thrown in reikai prison for murdering a pedestrian who stepped on my fucking foot!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Hirina asked.

"Just forget it!" Kemiko snapped. Hirina and Mika stood up. Kemiko turned to leave but Mika was in front of her with her katana pointed at Kemiko's neck, the tip of it just barely touching her skin. Kemiko glared at Mika with a cold glare. "Get that thing away from me…"

Mika stared at her, her eyes a little blurred from the tears that threatened to fall. Her hand shook faintly. "I'm tired of this Kemiko. I'll force you to realize that someone cares! No matter how painful!"

Kemiko started to growl, "Get. Out. Of. My. Way…"

"She wont…. And neither will I"

All eyes turned to Hirina who had her daggers out and ready. "We care for you Kemiko… And we're not letting you go… without a fight…"

End

Haha I had to write that. But yea, sorry for the wait people. It would have been out sooner if I hadn't been a lazy bum. LOL. Anyways. I'd like to thank my reviewers and I hope you can stick with my story and give me the encouragement I need to continue.

**Hirina:** What… the… HELL… is your problem? Haha

**Anonymouse:** Haha Thanks. And um… do you need a cough drop?

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Thanks again for your review… AND DON'T FORGET TO COME BACK! Haha

**Mikanena:** Ok well… first thing… your story does not suck. Next I updated. Haha!

Now on to that thingy with the Japanese…

"Ne, naze minna wa mite dan dattebayo?" mean: Why is everybody staring at us?

Yusuke, chotto shizukani shirou… minna wa miteru ze…" means: Yusuke, be quite… everyone is staring. Or something like that. I forget. Haha

Ok REVIEW! byebye


End file.
